


oc trope challenge feb 25- grand romantic gesture

by Paranormal_ink_96



Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96
Summary: After Korra Asami and Nova help Bolin out of a jam he tries to think of a way to repay them. Nova helps.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, mentioned
Series: oc trope challenge 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141043





	oc trope challenge feb 25- grand romantic gesture

“Alright. Out with it.” 

Bolin looked up from the papers in front of him to see Nova slide easily off the top bunk of the loft bed across the room without using the ladder. 

“Out with what?” 

“You’ve been in a funk all week.” Was Nova’s only answer as she crossed the room. 

Bolin groaned and flopped back on his bed. “Just trying to figure out how to repay you for helping me out of that jam last week.” 

Nova arched an eyebrow, a skill she claimed to have learned from watching reruns of Hot Girl Summer. “If I remember correctly Korra and Asami did all they heavy lifting on that one.” When Bolin didn’t answer Nova sighed. She sat next to the bed, back pressed against the frame, head tilted back. “I’m here if you want to talk.” 

Bolin moved his head so it knocked against Nova’s. “I know.” 

They stayed like that for a moment, then Nova turned. “Alright, what have you got so far?” 

Bolin sat up and looked back at his papers. “Well you were right about Asami and Korra. So I was thinking maybe chocolates for Asami and a teddy bear for Korra.” 

Nova shook her head. “Switch it. Korra has a bigger sweet tooth than Asami. And Asami needs one of those big stuffed animals to stop Naga from kicking her out of bed.” 

Bolin nodded and jolted down some notes. “So what about you?” 

Nova shrugged. “I got nothin’.” 

“How is it you know exactly what to get everyone else, but not yourself?” 

“Is it not easier to know others than to know yourself?” 

“Where’d you learn that one?” 

“It may have been on a postcard Aunt Kara sent me once.” 

“Man, your aunt Kara always knew what to say.” 

“And she was usually right.” 

“I know what you mean.” He really did. He knew everything about Mako, but was still figuring himself out. 

Nova suddenly snapped, drawing Bolin’s attention back to her. “I’ve got an idea.” 

“Alright let’s hear it.” 

“We get Korra and Asami together.” 

“What?” Bolin turned to face Nova fully. Not sure where she was going with this. 

“What?” Nova parroted, tilting her head to one side as if she couldn’t figure out what possible flaw Bolin could find in her logic.

“What do you mean get Korra and Asami together? They both dated Mako, they’re not gay!” 

Nova rolled her eyes. “Wow, it is so not that black and white. Korra has been seen not only flirting with girls, but also checking them out, especially Asami. And Asami has admitted to being attracted to pretty people, people, nongendered!” Nova jumped to her feet. “Come on.” She grabbed Bolin’s arm and dragged him to his feet. 

“Wait.” 

Nova stopped, almost to the door, and looked at Bolin’s expectantly. 

“I get that they’re attracted to one another, but why are we getting them together?” 

“Because Korra’s never going to make the first move, not after that disaster freshman year. And Asami… I don’t even know what’s going through her head.” 

“Alright. What are we going to do?” 

Bolin and Nova stood in the Jasmine Dragon’s back room. “I can’t see anything.” Bolin complained. 

Nova shushed him. “I’m going out. I’ll come get you when I’m sure they’re distracted.” 

Bolin nodded and Nova slipped out of the employees only section of the Jasmine Dragon. She walked towards the single table set up in the middle, lit only by candle light. 

“Hello. I’m Nova and I’ll be your server tonight.” 

“Yeah Nova we know. We go to school together.” Asami said. 

“And share a common room.” Korra added. 

“And watch Hot Girl Summer together every Thursday.” Asami nodded. 

Nova smiled. If they weren’t going to play along she’d make them. 

“What would you like? Our specials tonight include a chocolate strawberry cake paired with red sparkling cider and mocktails.” 

As Nova had predicted Korra’s eyes went wide. “They have chocolate Asami.” She pointed out. 

“I don’t know Korra. It doesn’t sound like a normal special. There’s no tea.” Asami said. With the way she was looking around the room Nova could tell she was figuring it out. Nova needed to head her off. 

“It’s on the house of course. Uncle Iroh knows it’s a special occasion for the two of you.” 

A blush settled on Korra’s cheeks and Asami turned her head to face Nova sharply. “How do you know about that?” She sputtered. 

Well… That was a turn of the tables, but Nova could still work this in her favor. 

“I was talking about the anniversary of when you two become friends. What did you think I was talking about?” 

Asami turned back to the candle in the middle of the table. “Nothing. I think we’ll take the cake and the mocktails.” Asami said, she kept her eyes locked on the flame of the candle. 

Nova nodded. “I’ll be right back.” Nova turned and headed back to the employee only section. 

“Alright. They’re significantly distracted.” Nova informed Bolin. 

“Great. I’ll give them their drinks.” Bolin said. He grabbed the tray with the mocktails on it and disappeared. 

Nova focused on cutting the cake and serving it. It was a thing of beauty, even if it was made with strawberries. Once cut she took the cake out to Korra and Asami. Then she and Bolin retreated to the stools in front of one of the counters. 

“Hey, I got you something?” Bolin said after a moment. 

“Chocolates?” Nova wondered. 

“Something better I hope.” Bolin set a white present box wrapped in green ribbon on the counter. 

Nova opened it. Inside was a small shadowbox made of dark wood, with delicate gold details along the top and sides. 

“For your amulet when you have to take it off. When you open it it plays your aunt’s lullaby.” 

Oh wow. “Bo, this is beautiful.” It was perfect.


End file.
